When constructing multistory buildings such as multifamily homes, apartments, or the like, almost all work is generally performed at the construction site. In addition, high-rise buildings such as some apartments, and the like may be constructed by an assembly method using pre-casting (PC) technology.
Most buildings are required to install fire extinguishing equipment for fire suppression. Especially, high-rise buildings such as apartments are required to install automatic fire extinguishing systems. In most cases, a sprinkler system is used as an automatic fire extinguishing system. When a fire occurs, the sprinkler system senses heat or smoke, sounds an alarm, and sprays fire-extinguishing water to a fire outbreak site, thereby suppressing fire.
Generally, the sprinkler system includes a main pipe connected to a fire extinguishment tank, as a fire extinguishment pipe, an upright pipe connected to the main pipe, a plurality of branch pipes branched from the upright pipe, and a sprinkler head installed at each branch pipe. The branch pipes are branched into respective households, and the sprinkler heads are opened by heat generated when a fire occurs and spray fire-extinguishing water. The sprinkler head is normally sealed by a high melting point portion formed of a lead (Pb) component, and, when a fire occurs, the high melting point portion is melted by heat to open the sprinkler head.
For example, Korean Patent Registration Nos. 10-0810750 and 10-1395776, Korean Patent Publication Nos. 10-2013-0118723 and 10-2015-0019107, and the like disclose the above related technologies.
Early suppression of fire is very important. However, conventional sprinkler systems have problems such as difficulty of early suppression of fire, high installation cost of related facilities, large energy consumption, and the like. For example, in the case of dry sprinkler systems, it is difficult to spray fire-extinguishing water simultaneously with fire occurrence. That is, in such dry sprinkler systems, a fire extinguishment pipe is not filled with fire-extinguishing water. Accordingly, a predetermined time is required to fill the fire extinguishment pipe with fire-extinguishing water, and thus early fire suppression is difficult. In the case of wet sprinkler systems, early fire control is possible, but a heat insulating material or hot wires need to be installed in a fire extinguishment pipe to prevent the pipe from freezing, and thus early installation costs are high.
In addition, in most sprinkler systems including dry and wet sprinkler systems, for example, early fire suppression for high-rise buildings is difficult due to an insufficient pressure to spray fire-extinguishing water to buildings higher than 15 stories, or a large amount of electric energy is consumed to operate a pump or the like used to provide a high spray pressure.
Meanwhile, in constructing building floors, it is important to block noise and vibration between floors (upstairs and downstairs). Impact applied to a floor, in particular, impact due to severe movement of children in buildings such as apartments, and the like, severely affects residents living downstairs. Accordingly, it may be necessary to install a shock absorber (noise absorber) for absorbing impact in building floor construction. As the shock absorber (noise absorber), a rubber material or a foaming material is mainly used. However, these materials cannot effectively absorb and block impact applied from upstairs.
In addition, to heat a building floor, a heating pipe is generally embedded in a finishing mortar layer. However, this leads to reduced thermal conductivity and, accordingly, energy consumption (heating costs, and the like) increases.